Electronic devices that autonomously or remotely monitor a user have been appearing gradually in the market.
A monitoring result of an electronic device may be used for various purposes. For example, the electronic device may provide a service most appropriate to a current state of a user or may notify a user of an emergency situation to others to protect the safety of the user.
A device that monitors a user may include, for example, a voice recognition device. The voice recognition device may recognize a user voice and provide various services according to a voice recognition result. For example, the voice recognition device may induce a natural conversation with a user to determine a user feeling or mood. The voice recognition device may provide a music service in consideration of a user feeling or mood or may provide a service such as a personal assistant that notifies an alarm/schedule/weather condition.
Further, the voice recognition device may be interworked with a peripheral smart home device to adjust lighting of a smart bulb to correspond to a user feeling or may control a smart heating regulator to adjust a room temperature. Generally, it is beneficial for a voice recognition device that monitors a user to be located at a short distance from the user in order to recognize the user's voice.
As a device for monitoring a user, a camera may be used. In this case, in order to accurately recognize a user state, image analysis technology of a high specification may be utilized; thus, high power consumption may result. Further, leaked exposure of a photograph of a user may result in a serious loss of user privacy.